1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that conducts processing to enhance images, an image processing method for doing the same, and a program that causes a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image processing, various image processing methods are used. Among these, there is a type of image enhancement processing referred to as unsharp masking, which is implemented in devices such as scanners used for proofing in the printing industry (cf. JP-A-H11-66299, FIG. 2).